the_new_camp_half_bloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Maaike Ana
'''Maaike Ana '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Vanessa Hudgens and her mun is Marley. Biography Maaike Aina was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. She grew up a happy, loving life beIng raised by her mom (Kaya). They had a beautiful mother daughter relationship. Kaya would tell Maaike Greek stories and myths, but make up a thousand excuses about her fathers absence. Maaike lived 392 feet (she counted) away from the beach. Everyday she and her friends would go play and surfthe clear warm Hawaiian ocean. Maaike felt a connection to the water and was an amazing surfer. She would ditch school to practice, and her dream was to become a professional surfer. At age 14, Kaya was struck with a terminal illness. She made arrangements for Maaike to stay in a bording school near NY, hoping that her smart daughter would find Camp Half Blood. Miserable, Maaike moved her entire life to an all girls bording school in NY. She was so upset about the gray skies, bland vegetation, and clam, cold waves. She met a girl there named Allanah. The two became best friends. They stayed this way until Allanah became depressed. She stopped talking to Maaike, and locked herself in her dorm room. Maaike, terrified forget friends life, banged on the door and tried to get her to come out. She pleaded Allanah to tell what was wrong, and she said too many things were going wrong in her life and it would be easier to sleep for awhile. Maaike was too scared for her to leave the door, and promised things would be okay, but after 10 minutes of no response, she ran to get help. The polic kicked down the door to find Allanah with a rope around her neck. This being too much for the 14 year old, Maaike ran away. Maaike was chased by a Sphinx out of Manhattan that night. He called her Poseidon scum, and attacked her. When Maaike took refuge by diving into a river, she felt healed and energized. She was able to bend the water into a spear to kill the Sphinx, and when she did, the monster left begin two ring blades. She pieced together that she was the son of Poseidon, and wandered around for a day until finding CHB. Here she found refuge and her hypothesis about her father to be correct. The demigod was lonely in her cabin, but hah to be around other people like her, an to get her mind off her past. It is Maaike’s second year at CHB at age 16 now. Personality Maaike can be described as strong, smart, independent and accepting. She is also very self doubtful, and a perfectionist. She can never live down mistakes and beats herself up a lot. Appearance With Hawaiian beauty, Maaike flaunts her passion with the ocean. A flower in her long brown hair at all times, she loves everything and anything to do with her heritage. Powers and Abilities *??? Trivia *??? Category:Characters Category:Poseidon